


Bringer of Life

by Medusa (sadistic_despair)



Series: His Beloved, the Master Attendant [1]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mention of children, Not Beta Read, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, that pregnant woman from food fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadistic_despair/pseuds/Medusa
Summary: Peking Duck finds out something about his beloved Master Attendant. He hopes that can bring happiness to them.--Gender neutral reader, they/them pronouns. Reader is referred to as "Attendant Notte", in which Notte is implied to be their last name.
Relationships: Master Attendant/Peking Duck (Food Fantasy), Peking Duck (Food Fantasy)/Reader
Series: His Beloved, the Master Attendant [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936903
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Bringer of Life

Peking Duck was one of the many, many pledged food souls that the Master Attendant had pledged to. 

He liked to use the word ‘pledge’ loosely, as many of the food souls were pledged as a sign of loyalty- a sign that they will become stronger and fight on their behalf, to always be there for the Master Attendant. 

As for the Master Attendant themselves?

Peking Duck haven't a clue as to how they looked. He had only their voice to rely on. He had often questioned about the true identity of his Master Attendant, although he never has gotten close. 

He was in love with them, yet he knew not of what they liked, nor what they disliked, or even their schedule despite knowing them for two years. 

At least, until now. 

\----

As usual, he was in the balcony, talking to the pregnant customer, as he frequently attracted pregnant women almost exclusively. 

“Oh, hello Peking Duck!” The woman greeted with a kind smile. She seated herself at the table. 

“Hello Ma’am. How’s the pregnancy going?” He asked, returning the same smile.

“Oh, it’s going along fine,” she responded, “May I have three salads and four pork crispy pork?”

“Most certainly.” 

Peking Duck gave a slight bow and left to the kitchen. 

“Three salads and four crispy pork,” he told the chefs at the moment, Skewer and Sandwich. 

Within seconds he got the food. He gave his thanks to his fellow food souls. He soon returned back to the balcony, to see his Master Attendant and the customer. 

“Ah, hello Peking,” his Master Attendant greeted him. He could feel the happiness to see him. After all, they were pledged, so Peking Duck knew what their Master Attendant was feeling if they concentrated hard enough. 

It was especially useful since their Master Attendant wore a fox mask. It wasn’t a typical kitsune mask, it had the shape of a cat but the color scheme was that of a fox. It was an odd mask, though the regulars and the Food Souls had gotten used to it. Though, what was more unusual was the fact that they wore clothing from head to toe, not showing an inch of skin.

“Hello Master Attendant,” Peking Duck responded, setting down the plates in front of the woman. 

“I was talking to Miss Labelle about their pregnancy,” Master Attendant told their food soul, “I can’t imagine how stressful it will be to raise a child.”

“It’s not all that stressful, Attendant Notte,” Miss Labelle replied cheerfully. 

“Maybe, but I’m too afraid to go through such a thing.” 

“You wish to have children, Attendant Notte?”

At this, Peking Duck could feel their Attendant becoming flustered. 

“Ah, well, yes, if I’m being honest. But, pregnancy scares me a little. I like the idea of bringing life to this world, although I’m just scared of complications that may arise.”

This was… certainly news to Peking Duck. 

“That’s understandable, considering your position as a Master Attendant.”

“Yea. Maybe when things die down a little I can take a chance, but I doubt it.”

“Well, I wish you the best, Attendant Notte.”

“Thank you.”

The Master Attendant gave the customer a bow and then left, leaving Peking Duck and the pregnant woman. He stood there, a few feet away just in case his services were still needed.

The woman eventually finished her meal, paid for it, and said her goodbyes to the food soul. 

It was the end of that, however, Peking Duck still could not get the conversation out of his mind. 

His Master Attendant wanted children. 

Surely, there was something he could do about it…. Right?

\------

Weeks have passed by since the conversation between the Master Attendant and the pregnant woman. 

Today, Peking Duck served as usual, and instead of seeing a pregnant woman, he saw instead a woman and an infant. 

An infant!

The woman had her child in her arms, the infant awake and barely moving, but nonetheless awake. 

“I see your child has been brought to this world, ma’am,” Peking Duck comments. He was in awe at the fact that children can be so, so, so tiny.

“Ah, yes. It took quite a while, but it was worth it in the end.” The woman smiled, rocking her child back and forth in her arms. The child let out a sound of content, seemingly to be happy in their mother’s arms. 

“What would you like, ma’am?” 

The woman then listed off her choice of food, of which Peking Duck then had to go to the kitchen to collect. 

Like last time, he saw the Master Attendant talking to the woman. 

“They’re so tiny!” Attendant Notte whispered as the child was now asleep. 

Peking Duck placed the plates onto the table as quietly in order to not startle the child. 

“I can’t believe they’re so small,” Attendant Notte said, still staring at the small child. 

“Master Attendant, I do believe she would like some space,” Peking Duck said in a low voice, loud enough for everyone to hear. 

At this suggestion, Attendant Notte walked slowly away. “Ah, I’m sorry Miss Labelle.”

“It’s fine, Attendant Notte. Thank you, Peking,” Miss Labelle said. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to enjoy your food.”

As usual, the Master Attendant gave a bow, then left. 

Peking Duck could feel how they gushed over the child. 

The feeling of baby fever was strong, and it wasn’t dying down. 

\-------

“Master Attendant?” 

It was late a night, and it was time for bed. At least, the accepted time to go to bed. 

Peking Duck was already dressed for bed, his long hair now in a loose braid, wearing simple white nightwear.

In contrast, Attendant Notte was wearing all black. They adorned a hoodie, one that a mask incorporated so that it could be zipped past the usual place. So even now, Peking Duck couldn’t see their beloved’s face. 

“Yes, what is it?” Their melodic voice rang out throughout the hallway, echoing. 

“May I speak to you in private?” Peking Duck looked to the direction of his Master Attendant’s room. 

It seemed like his Master Attendant had gotten the message. Peking could feel them get flustered as they opened their door even wider to allow the food soul in. 

Would he be successful tonight?

\------

Months has passed, and Peking Duck has never been happier. 

As for why? 

Master Attendant Notte managed to become pregnant. 

They only knew once they had taken a visit to the doctor, and after some inquiries and careful examination, it was determined that the Attendant was with a child. 

However, it was far too early in the pregnancy to know anything else about it. The doctors had warned with caution that there was a chance that the pregnancy would be unable to fully complete, so they had recommended a plethora of things for the Master Attendant to do or eat to make sure everything would be well. 

Then there was the fact that Peking Duck was the father. Would carrying a child who was technically half food soul, half human prove to be detrimental to Attendant Notte’s health? 

Peking Duck certainly hoped not. But, if it came to a point where he would have to choose between the well-being of such a child and his Master Attendant, he would choose his Master Attendant in a heartbeat. It was not worth the health of his Attendant to bear a one of a kind child. 

Though, Peking Duck was worried that his Master Attendant would think otherwise. 

So while he was happy, there was the same amount of concern in regards to his Attendant’s well-being. 

Peking Duck hopes that all will turn out well. 

\------

A few months have passed since the doctor’s appointment, and now the Master Attendant needed a new set of clothing. 

Peking Duck had noticed small changes here and there in Attendant Notte’s physical being, though such changes were subtle and were largely unseen by the other food souls and customers. 

Except for the children and Miss Labelle. 

As usual, he was getting food for Miss Labelle, and as usual, he saw his Master Attendant talking with the woman, who held her baby in her lap. 

The baby was about seven months old, and was able to sit upright in their mother’s lap. 

“How far along are you, Attendant Notte?” He could hear Miss Labelle ask, taking a sip of her tea. 

“I believe I’m about four months along, Miss Labelle.”

“Really? You’re hardly showing!”

“Well, I expect the baby to be tiny. Every woman in my family that did give birth, bore tiny children.”

“Is that so?” 

Peking Duck didn’t know anything about his Attendant’s family, other than they were the oldest. He occasionally could feel the presence of family elsewhere here in Gloriville, though the presence was often faint. He wondered what the Attendant’s family was like. Were they kind? Were they tough? Did they partake in traditional customs or did they do what they liked? Or perhaps a mixture of both?

“Quite. I recall my mother telling me that I was too small for a normal baby's clothing, so she had to make do and make her own. Though, she told me she expected it, so she was prepared when I was born.”

“Will you tell your family about it?”

Peking Duck could feel the hesitance from the Attendant. Perhaps it was a question that even they did not know the answer to? At least, not yet?

“I’m not too sure. They will probably want to know who the father is, and I’m not sure if they’ll be as accepting as you, Miss Labelle.”

As if to confirm his Attendant’s statement, Miss Labelle’s eyes quickly glanced at Peking Duck, then back to his attendant. 

“I can see why.”

Miss Labelle took another bite of her meal, as well as offering a small, soft piece for her child to eat. 

“Well, I leave you to your meal. Have a good day, Miss Labelle.”

Attendant Notte got up from her chair, gave Miss Labelle a bow, and then left the balcony, leaving Peking Duck left to attend to the customer.

After a while, Miss Labelle finished her food, and she paid for her food. 

“Good luck, Peking Duck. You’re going to need it,” Miss Labelle told the food soul as she left. 

The food soul only smiled. 

At least there was someone who was like family to his Master Attendant.

\------

Months passed and it was nearing the due date. 

Peking Duck was in his Attendant’s room, reading a book while his Attendant was doing some paperwork. 

After all this time, Peking Duck has never seen their face, nor even seen the color of their skin or if their skin was smooth or rough, if they had blue or brown eyes, if their hair was wavy or quite curly, or anything else for that matter. 

When they had come together to create the child, it was all dark, so Peking Duck couldn’t see a thing. All he could do was feel. And as much he wanted to tell himself he could still remember how smooth their skin was, he couldn’t. All he could remember was the feeling of happiness each time they had done the deed. 

Nonetheless, even if he did not know the appearance of his beloved, he still loved them the same. He loved the Master Attendant for who they were, physical appearance was never taken into account, though that may have been due to how the Master Attendant dressed. 

Even so, it did not erase Peking Duck’s deep love for Attendant Notte. How could he not? They were kind and charitable, always willing to help another when necessary. Whenever the food souls went into battle, the Master Attendant always went, no matter their state of health. While it did worry their food souls, the food souls had soon come to learn that their Master Attendant was tougher than they looked and that they were more resilient than most. 

Peking Duck had many reasons why he would say why he loved Attendant Notte, but none of them included appearance. 

He loved the current moments, merely spending time in their presence without having to say a word. The silence was comfortable, very pleasant and surprisingly freeing. 

“What will we name the child?” The question asked, pulling Peking Duck away from his thoughts. 

“Well, do you have any suggestions?” Peking Duck responded. 

“Well, I was thinking something like Arabella, if the child is born a girl, and Cain if they were to be a boy. Though, I do quite like the name Harley much more.”

Peking Duck thought about it, and he couldn’t quite decide which one he liked most. Truth be told, he hadn’t put too much thought into it. He was more concerned about whether or not the entire pregnancy would actually succeed that he had no time to think about names.

“Let’s go with Harley.” 

Attendant Notte smiled warmly at Peking Duck. Though, while Peking Duck could not see the physical appearance of such a smile, he could feel it. He enjoyed such warmth that emitted from them and he had hoped that such warmth would last as long as it could. 

He never wanted to let go of that warmth. 

And hopefully the child born from their love would too, have such warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this. I am not sure if anyone wants a part two to this, but for the meanwhile, I'll leave it as it is. 
> 
> If there is any mistakes, please do point it out. 
> 
> Otherwise, kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
